1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to personal information storage and hosting systems and in particular to a journaling system with segregated data access.
2. Related Art
Blogs, personal websites, photo or video sharing websites, and similar sites provide access to personal information of all sorts. With countless individuals contributing their own information to these sites, the amount of information online has become vast. This has led to the notion of ubiquitous cloud computing whereby personal information is stored on and accessed from remote storage systems rather than a person's own devices. Remote storage of personal information in this manner raises a set of problems not addressed by traditional information storage and hosting systems.
From the discussion that follows, it will become apparent that the present invention addresses the deficiencies associated with the prior art while providing numerous additional advantages and benefits not contemplated or possible with prior art constructions.